Surprise visit
by annie0077
Summary: Dean gets a surprise visit in the bunker and things take an unexpected turn


Dean can't remember the last time a hunt had been that exciting. Him and Sam had been hunting a vengeful spirit down in Missouri and it almost had them until Sam found the last remaining thing that the spirit had, an old blue hair brush. The spirit had knocked away dean's gun leaving him defenceless against it. It had almost been to late when Sam pulled out his lighter and lit it the brush on fire.

Now, dean was back at the bunker, while Sam went out to get them some food. After a hunt like that, dean needs a bacon cheeseburger and some pie. Sammy better not forget the pie. Again.

Dean decided to take a shower because he was all grimy and dirty from digging graves, just the typical day. He stripped down and put on the water, making it extra hot to sooth his sore muscles. He showered for about 15 minutes and then heard footsteps outside of the bathroom. " Sam, is that you? You better have gotten the fricken pie!" He didn't hear a reply. Dean decided that either Sam's hearing was getting weak or someone else was in here.

He got out of the shower and realized his clothes were in the other room. Just great, he thought, now I'm gonna have to catch someone naked. He wrapped a towel firmly around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He tried to make the least amount of noise possible, just in case it really was an intruder.

It was quiet for a while, while he snuck around the bunker, trying to hear anything suspicious. Just when he decided that what he must have heard was his imagination, he heard a clanging coming from his room. He rushed there and barged in, towel almost slipping.

He was greeted with a shocked expression from none other than Castiel. When Cas saw him, towel hanging low on his hips, he averted his eyes. " I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to intrude, I was checking up on you and Sam." His voiced sounded strained and his eyes kept flitting across the room, avoiding dean's naked torso. " Hey, it's okay Cas, just next time, try and be a little less serial killer like and come and talk to me instead. I almost attacked you!" Dean exclaimed. " Yes, I apologize, now, I will leave you to the rest of your human activities." Cas looked as awkward as ever as he said this and dean couldn't help but laugh. " No, don't go man, you just got here, let me get dressed and then I'll come talk to you." Dean said, hoping that maybe the look on Castiel's face, was indeed because of the lack of his clothing. "Okay, I'll just wait out here then," castiel said, inching towards the door. "No, no, it's fine, you, don't have to leave, it'll take me two seconds," dean knew that he was crossing a line here, but he couldn't help it. It was hilarious making the angel look uncomfortable and maybe he was letting his feelings for Cas get in the way a bit. But who cares about those feelings, it's not like Cas could feel the same way. He's an angel, his duty's in heaven and dean knows that. It's just fun to toy with him a bit. "Um, alright," Cas said as Dean pulled his boxers on under his towel. He may be toying with the angel, but he wasn't just going to go pull a full frontal right here and now. He had some dignity. Cas was still trying to avert his eyes, but dean could see his gaze landing on his toned torso every few seconds or so. "Hey Cas, why don't you just sit on the bed man, you're allowed to be comfortable here. Our home is your home. Mi casa es su casa," dean said this in the most layed back way possible but Cas still looked like a kindergartener on his first day of school. "I don't understand that reference dean," he said but still, he inched towards the bed and finally sat down, leaving dean to finish getting dressed.

He pulled on his jeans and finally, his shirt. He knew that putting on his shirt would give Cas the full opportunity to check him out and he was right. As the hole of his shirt came over his face, he caught Cas staring, directly at him. Mostly at the middle parts of him. This time though, the angel didn't look away. Dean chat his eye and he saw it. The pupil's in Cas' eyes dilated, a ring of blue around a black whole. He knew what those kind of eyes meant. In one stride he was on the bed sitting next to Cas. "Dean, what are you-" "Cas, I really need to tell you something, okay? And you can't interrupt me, or say anything until I'm done, cappiche?" "Yeah, I cappiche," he agreed begrudgingly. Dean couldn't believe he was going to do this. The feeling inside him was overwhelming but he couldn't contain it any longer. The more he tried to hide his feelings for the angel, the harder it became to be around him. All the pain he's gone through all these years, he finally deserves to get something nice, maybe even something that will last. " Cas, I don't really know how to say this, and it's really hard for me, you know I'm not the type for chick flick moments," Dean sputtered out, trying to find the right words. Cas just looks at him, his cheeks fading from the pink glow that they were before when dean caught him staring.

"I think I've known for a while now, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to, I was scared Cas, scared that you wouldn't feel or react in a good way. But hell, I guess tonight I'm feeling pretty good. So, here it goes. Cas I love yo-" before Dean could finish, Cas' lips crashed into his, cutting off his words and all his rational thoughts. He didn't know what was going on until, finally his brain caught up to him and he felt the angel's lips moving against his own. Passion started to take over and this was the moment Dean had been waiting for, for years. He could feel Cas' mouth, hot against his own and it felt right. He moved to deepen the kiss and threaded his hands into Cas' soft hair. Cas' hand moved to his right shoulder, to the mark he made all those years ago, when he pulled him out of hell. When his hand found the print, dean could feel their connection intensify and he felt the love for his angel swell up inside him. He swiped his tongue on Cas' lower lip and Cas opened his mouth, letting Dean's tongue dart inside. Cas groaned and Dean kept working, pulling Cas's hair, feeling Cas's hands tight on his hips. Finally, when they both needed air, they stopped, reluctantly pulling apart, but not very far. "I love you too Dean," Cas said, still panting. It was funny seeing his angel like this, lips swollen and eyes wild from their make out session. He could get used to this. "Yeah, I kinda guessed Cas, thanks for telling me, in both ways," he breathed out. Dean found that he couldn't keep the goofy grin that kept reappearing on his face away. He tried, but figured that it wouldn't go away until the angels presence was long gone. Maybe, after tonight it would never go away. That's the effect that Cas had on him.

"So what now? Don't you have to go back to heaven? How is this going work?" Dean found all these questions popping up in his mind and they just kept worrying him. What are they gonna do? "Shh, Dean, it's alright. I don't have to go back to heaven, if that's what you want. I can stay here for awhile now. Don't worry, I wouldn't just come here for , what you humans call a "one night stand"." At that, dean burst out laughing at his angel's choice of words and hand gestures. Everything felt right. Yeah, Cas might have to go back to heaven at some point, but he was here, which Dean, for now. "Okay Cas, I'm glad, because it have to teach you a lot of things," he said, his mind wondering to a particularly nice place that involved lots of naked Castiel. "Well, I know you will be a great teacher," Cas replied and Dean knew that this could work out.

Ten minutes later, interrupting yet another make out session, Dean heard the door open and close. " Dean, hey, I got your burger and don't worry, I didn't forget the pie this time," Dean heard Sam yell from the hallway and he looked at Cas with panick. "Cas, what are we gonna do!?" "Dean, I think it's probably appropriate to inform your brother about us, since, I will be sticking around, if you'll have me," Cas said, and Dean couldn't help but think, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Besides, Sam might be wondering why and who his brother is making so much noise with at night. " Yeah, that's probably a good idea Cas. Come on, let's go tell him about us." They got off Dean's bed and opened the door. Dean took Cas' hand Andre angel gave him a reassuring look that calmed him. They walked out of the room, hand in hand. Dean couldn't believe he was about to tell his brother about his new angel boyfriend. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't happy about it.


End file.
